Jon Snow X Reader – Woman of the Watch
by luckystar283
Summary: Request: Could you write a one shot of Jon Snow, where the reader is the only female nights watch member (like a cook or seamstress) and Ghost tries to get them together.
A/N – This was an anon request at who are a great imagine blog btw. So I hope you enjoy this overly long one-shot anon and I hope you saw the link I posted for it.

Request: Could you write a one shot of Jon Snow, where the reader is the only female nights watch member (like a cook or seamstress) and Ghost tries to get them together.

* * *

Thorne had seen many come to the wall and many die at the wall, he'd seen the youngest of boys pass through, he'd mentored rapists, murderers, and scum from all walks of life but during all his time as a member of the Night's Watch he had never been so disgusted as today; the day he introduced you, a woman, to the Night's Watch.

He had argued with Jeor Mormont, his Lord Commander that the wall was no place for a woman but if some rich prick of a lord wanted you here then there was nothing to be done about the controversial situation.

The icy air swirled around you cutting like daggers, every winter ever experienced paled in comparison to the glacial cold of the wall.

"Attention all men of the Night's Watch," Thorne's voice boomed through the courtyard, he needn't have called them at all for at the sight of a woman standing atop the courtyard's steps they'd all congregated to ogle at you; although you knew their reactions to be inevitable it still made you feel uneasy, a fact you hid with silent dignity.

"This is (Y/N), for reasons I cannot disclose she is to become the first woman of the Night's Watch," the announcement ran heavy with disdain, and the men of the watch stood divided with a mix of emotions, some pity, a few uneasy, but mostly lust; it was the lust that frightened you.

"Wait, you mean she's to fight with us," a common voice spoke up from the back.

"No you daft bastard, she'll be in the kitchen cooking and sowing."

"About time we got a new chef, our last one was ugly as fuck," another voice heckled, gaining a cheer from the crowd.

"Need I remind you craven bastards of your vows. If anyone is found to have broken their vows they will be cast out of the Night's Watch and executed, am I clear?"

There was a mumbled agreement of "Yes sir".

"I SAID AM I CLEAR!"

"Yes Commander," the men chanted louder this time.

Thorne continued addressing the men on duties but your attention was drawn to one man in particular, a man with shaggy hair and dark eyes, eyes which bore into you intensely.

"JON SNOW," Thorne roared, removing the man's attention from you.

"Yes commander," Snow approached, keeping a safe distance from you.

"You are to show Miss (L/N) to her work station and then to her chambers, and for fuck's sake get her a fucking cloak before she freezes to death."

"Yes Commander."

Thorne left and an awkward silence befell the two of you, Jon was unsure of what the proper conduct was in this situation, did he offer his arm, apologise for the commander's foul language, move briskly on? In truth since no situation of the like had ever occurred before he opted for offering you his cloak, knowing that none of the cloaks would fit you anyway and he could get another later.

"Thank you," you took the cloak tentatively, Jon stifled a smile upon seeing the cloak drowning your smaller figure.

The tour was short lived and it ended in the small kitchen behind the great hall, Ghost was laying calmly under the table but stood attentively upon seeing his master enter.

"Oh My God" you exclaimed, getting a look at the giant dire wolf.

Jon mentally berated himself for forgetting to warn you about Ghost, "Ah, this is Ghost, there's no need to be afr-"

"He is amazing," you cut Jon off leaning down and offering your hand to Ghost who appreciatively sniffed it, wagging his tail contentedly.

Jon watched the transaction in shock, most men feared Ghost but here stood a woman who was not only ok with Ghost but actually excited to see him.

"Is he yours?" you asked between petting Ghost.

"Yes, he came here with me. Ghost – This is (Y/N), you're going to stay with her and protect her on a night from now on ok."

Ghost gave a low grunt in return and Jon gave a satisfied nod before leaving to return to his normal duties.

* * *

Weeks passed and you had begun getting used to life at the wall, some of the men still treated you like meat but a lot of them treated you like a sister or sweetheart bringing you wooden carvings or stories of their past; these were the men that you'd often sneak extra rations out to if you could. The moments you really relished though were those when Jon would visit, it didn't happen often but you loved to hear his stories of Winterfell and his siblings while you mended clothes or prepared food.

One night in particular stayed in your mind, Jon had been sent into the kitchen on cleaning duty for failing to attack a fallen member of the Night's Watch during combat training, this was when the two of you had become something more than friends but less than lovers.

Jon sat next to you washing dishes while you darned socks, he was apparently quarrelling whether to ask you a question that was playing on his mind.

He threw in his reservations and asked anyway, "(Y/N), what exactly did you do to get sent to the wall?"

The question caught you off guard, nobody had asked that yet and you'd begun to think that you wouldn't have to say it. "Why do you want to know?"

"We both know that there's never been a woman on the wall, so whatever crime got you sent here had to be bad."

"It was no crime, it was an…" you searched for the word, "An injustice. I was a maid in the home of my towns' Lord, Lord Hamish. He was not satisfied with his wife, the whores, or the other maids so he tried to entice me into his bed, I refused. So he sent me here, he said if I was to act like a fool then I should live with them too."

Jon stood in shock, he knew Lord Hamish, he was a northern lord in one of the towns near Winterfell, a brutish man but until now he'd seemed like an honourable one.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"It isn't your fault, besides it could have been worse, I could have been killed or raped, so here I am, at the edge of the world."

"No. No one should ever have their honour questioned like that." He put down his plates and rested his arm on your shoulder, leaning in to comfort you.

Ghost ran in, crashing into Jon's back, knocking his balance and making him crash on-top of you; the movement was far from graceful, Jon's face was only inches from yours and your breathing slowed, you had noticed in the past how handsome he was but this was a whole new level of attraction you were feeling. He leapt up quickly and offered his hand to pull you up, trying not to blush; Ghost ran off as fast as he had entered, eager to avoid being berated for his unusual actions.

"Right then… I'll be off, I have to find Ghost," he excused himself, leaving as quickly as his legs would permit.

"… Yeah," was your weak reply.

* * *

After the incident in the kitchen Jon avoided you as much as he could, focusing instead on training and battle strategies, even though he would never admit it he missed your presence dearly, the way you laughed, your happy outlook on a condemned life, the way you treated the other men… the way you smiled when you saw him.

" _No._ " Jon thought. " _I will remember my vows and not become infatuated with someone I can never be with… even if I've never wanted anything more._ "

Ghost hadn't helped the situation any, he kept removing objects from your chambers into the courtyard which Jon would try and return before anyone noticed. Since his previous efforts to get his master to visit you had been unsuccessful a change of tactics was in order; late that night Ghost came into your chambers and walked past you, this was something you were used to by now as the dire wolf often came and went as he pleased. What you weren't prepared for was when he took the hairbrush from the nightstand and ran off.

"Ghost, come back here with that," you whispered with urgency, giving chase to the dire wolf. You were under specific orders not to leave your room when it got late so that the men wouldn't be tempted to do anything that would interfere with their vows.

Ghost ran around Castle Black, pushing into one of the rooms on the other side, you didn't know what room this was so you followed him in, being careful to be quiet in case anyone was around; the wolf rounded a corner and placed the brush on the ground where you retrieved it ready to leave.

"(Y/N)," Jon spoke behind you, sounding a little strangled.

You turned around ready to explain the situation but stopped short when you saw that Jon was dripping wet wearing nothing but s towel around his waist, you blushed crimson and covered your eyes.

Jon slammed the door shut in case anyone came past, "(Y/N), what is going on here? Why are you in my chambers?"

"I am so sorry, Ghost brought me here I swear, I'll just leave now and-"

You were silenced by a hand covering your mouth, "Quiet for a minute, someone's going by," he whispered in your ear, standing unnecessarily close to you. When he was sure that no one was nearby anymore he uncovered your mouth, the two of you stood still for a moment unsure of what to do.

"You, uh, you should go," he ushered you to the door, still holding onto the towel.

"Jon wait. While I appreciate that now's not a great time I need to know something, why do you keep avoiding me?"

"You're right, now isn't a great time."

"Please Jon, I miss my friend… I miss you."

You raised your hand to his cheek, desperate for an answer, your eyes searching his; he breathed in your scent, wishing this could last forever but knowing that it couldn't. " _Why doesn't she get it, I love her… Oh gods no, I love her._ " Suddenly the thought was too much, he pushed into you kissing you hungrily, vows or no vows he needed to know the taste of you.

He pulled away as fast as he had kissed you, both of you were panting heavily.

"Wha- Since when- How long have you felt like this?" you stammered.

"Too long, not long enough, I don't know. Damn it. We can't be together, I made vows. Gods I made vows."

Confused tears were forming in your eyes; you knew what you had to do but it didn't make it any easier "You're an honourable man Jon, I won't make you question your vows, I won't bother you again."

Jon grabbed your arm unable to see you walk out of his life, he had no idea what he was doing. How could he possibly choose between his vows and you, the only good thing about the wall.

"Wait, don't leave."

"Why?"

"Because I… Because Ghost likes you."

"Ghost. Really, that's what you're giving me here?"

"I can't… I can't take a wife."

"I never asked you to."

"(Y/N), will you stay with me? I know it's selfish and I can't give you anything but I want you to stay, not for Ghost, but for me."

You paused for a moment unsure of what to do, "Do you think we can make this work?"

Jon smiled and kissed your forehead, "If the wolf thinks we can then I don't see why not."


End file.
